The framing of Magnet
by OyNebach42
Summary: Camp Green Lake is out and school is in for the boys of Dtent. All too quickly Magnet falls on to the schools bully's wrong side and he will stop at nothing to ruin the Mexican's reputation. Now it is up to Dtent to get him out. Finished. This was my first ever holes fic.
1. Chapter 1

Note on the text- I don't own holes, just in case anyone thought otherwise. Nor do I own the name Tony Railenger which comes from a Disney movie called "The Incredibles." I own not Batman, the Boy Wonder (A.k.A Robin), or any other super hero mentioned. I also don't own Bob Dylan or the Blues Brothers, though both are referenced to in this story. I **do** own Kay, the teachers, Lobo, Tony's gang, and all the other small minute characters not mentioned. If any reader uses them in their story I will personally be seen around their house with my 12 gage.

I would like to thank my sister, whose name shall not be written, for lots of ideas for this story and her support. Thanks.

The Framing of Magnet

Chapter One

It was a wonderfully sunshiny day for that close to fall. Huston Texas High opened up its doors almost one hundred and twenty new students. Known formally as, The Freshes. Every year a new group came in, but this year proved very challenging. Two newly found millionaire, x-convict boys where making their way to Huston High. Stanly Ylnats and Hector Zeronie.

Now the principle watched anxiously form behind cheap plastic window shades as the millionaires made their approach.

Stanly strode proudly next to Hector, his eyes scanning a crowd of girls from behind mirrored sunglasses. He wore a blue pinstriped suit; the best money could buy, flown over first class from Italy. Hand made custom fit loafers covered his feet and a navy derby hat rested on top of his springy brown hair. A steal bullet-proof briefcase swung in his hand. He was the Millionaire. Zero was dressed likewise only he also wore a navy tie. In short, when they both walked together, Caveman and Zero looked like the Blues Brothers.

School councilors held their breath. They anticipated many sessions with these boys, trying to make them see their peers as equals.

Zero later blamed Stanly for making them trip over the water hose, after all it had been his idea to wear the mirrored sunglasses so they could stare at the girls with out them seeing.

Stanly was the first to go down, capsizing with a surprised 'oof'. Hector fallowed in silence, his briefcase soaring through the air and landing inside the principle's office with a horrific crash as the head man's window shattered.

The school entrance way exploded in laughter and suppressed giggles.

"Watch where you're going, man!" Stanly ordered as embarrassed he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hey don't blame me Stanly," Zero snapped back, "the sunglasses where your idea! Did you see where my briefcase went?"

"No," replied Stanly as he continued his way inside, "don't worry it will turn up."

Hector stood up and ran until he was at Caveman's side. "We could always sue for the hose; we still have a good lawyer."

Stanly shrugged and stopped to survey a group of incoming girls. He tried to rest his elbow on the perimeter wall, but he overshot and thus leaned on air and fell into the bushes below. Slapping himself on the forehead, as once again chuckles sounded, Zero slipped his legs over the wall and slid down after Stanly.

The principles and social workers let out long sighs of relief. Millionaires or not these boys where just like all the other Freshies. Boys will be boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Note on text- I don't own Peter Parker or Mary Jane. Just in case you don't like my story, if things don't go right, if you wanna' swing round my place with your 12 gage, I hate to tell you, but I won't be at home.

Chapter 2

Jose Antonio Gonzalez, known to many as Magnet, steeped of the bus at Huston High. Nervously he thanked the driver, remembering the last time he'd ridden a buss like this, right into the waiting arms of Camp Greenlake. Magnet shuddered as he reminded himself of why he'd chosen this school.

Stanly Ylnats was going to Huston high and Magnet thought it was a good idea to have already established contacts in new location; unfortunately so had almost all of D-Tent. Magnet hated to admit it but now that he was out of Camp Greenlake he didn't want to associate with the others. Oh, he was fine with a word of acknowledgement every once in a while, maybe even a little reminiscing. There was no evil reason behind this, just that Magnet feared for his reputation. He knew the others would brag about having been sent to Camp Greenlake, and the last thing Magnet wanted spread around was that he'd been a criminal. Then he could all but see the disappointing looks from teachers, the meetings with the principle, and the horrified looks on girls' faces.

The whole time he'd been at Camp Greenlake, Magnet had thought of girls. He missed them somewhat, O.K so maybe more than that, maybe a lot. Zigzag had this old T.V. guide with pictures of actresses in it that helped sometimes. But Zigzag only let you look at it if he read it over your shoulder why you did so, and that did not help at all.

As he walked into the school building, Magnet put on his glasses. He really didn't need them that much, just for far away things like the black board if he sat in the back row. But Magnet liked to wear his glasses, sometimes. They made him feel like Peter Parker, and if Pete could get Mary Jane with glasses on then why couldn't he?

Jose entered the school without noticing one outstandingly pretty girl. Most of them seemed to be drawn to a tall brown haired fellow.

One girl held back, Jose knew at once that she was the girl for him. She had blonde hair with brown highlights, a beautiful face, and a smile so entrancing that when she flashed it, Magnet felt like as if he was in a drunken daze.

Magnet walked up to her smiling somewhat dopily, "Hey," he called.

"Oh, hello," the girl replied.

Magnet's grin widened. "What's your name?" He asked, "mines Mag ... I mean Jose Antonio Gonzalez."

"Mine's Kay," She answered shyly. "You're new aren't you, I mean we're all new, but I don't remember seeing you last year. . ."

Magnet hadn't thought of how to respond to this question. He silently cursed himself for missing out on a year with this girl. Why, oh why, had he stolen that dog?

"Uh," Magnet said hesitantly, "I just moved here from Amarillo." That really wasn't a lie, his parents had moved while he was at Camp and not told him, it happens to some kids. It had taken Magnet almost a week to track them down.

"Oh," Kay replied but before she could say more the bell rang. "I'll see you later if I'm in any of your classes, Jose." She waved and left. Magnet called a farewell as the girl of his dreams faded from view.

Please note that I think that spell check should burn


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Note into the reader- to make things go just a little faster I started combining chapters, If two chapters belong together I group them, you may get lost if you do let me know and I will straighten it out for you.. I must also inform the reader that most of the bully plot was taken from a book called Cernowitz that I do not own. For those of you who have read the book bear with me, it was an old book so maybe it has been forgotten. Surprise, surprise I don't own Taco bell either! Aside from that I do believe that I own all else mentioned. I must apologize for my ill spelling of 'José'; I bet my Spanish teacher would never look me in the face again if she knew I had missed out the accent mark.

Chapter Three 

Somehow Magnet managed to cope with all his classes, though twice he was ordered to pay attention and one he took a long bathroom break and used up all his privileges. But that was all, not bad for a kid who'd been to juvenile detention camp/ facility.

To Magnet's sheer delight, Kay was in almost all of his classes. Just not in physics or English literature. In all the other classes he managed to find a seat near hers. José especially liked his seat in math class where he sat right beside Kay, who seemed to enjoy it as well. They even ate lunch together. Magnet was in heaven, not only was Kay beautiful, but she was smart and had a good since of humor as well. That brought Jose to wondering why none of the other guys ever talked to her. He found out in English.

José always had liked reading somewhat, and so refrained from sitting in the back row, choosing a seat only two rows back. Everything went well until a tall, mean-looking, brown haired, fellow sat behind him. The first thing he did was to poke Magnet in the back with a well sharpened pencil. All Magnet's training at Camp Green Lake told him not to turn around.

"Hey Illegal," the fellow behind him called. Magnet stiffened, that was a derogatory term for his people and one he didn't appreciate well. "Yo Illegal!" The guy shouted again.

José's eyebrows lowered in annoyance.

"That's right you illegal sombrero wearing idiot. I'm talking to you."

Magnet spun around angrily, a guy can only take so much degradation. "What do you want?!"

The brown haired bully pulled back. "Whoa, take it easy fellow. I just wanted to introduce myself, the name's Toney, Toney Railenger." He stuck out his hand. Warily, Jose took it. He expected nothing short of an Indian rope burn form this fellow.

"You sure got a way to introduce yourself." Magnet muttered.

Tony shrugged. "So what's your name?"

"José,"

"Oh, I should have guessed, the most popular name in Mexico, right?"

Magnet snorted.

Tony continued. "So, ah, José you like it here?"

Magnet mumbled something about it being fine, and the brown haired guy kept on.

"You making friends, José ?"

Magnet saw right away where this was going. "Yes," he replied, "some."

Toney nodded and stroked his chin. "Um, I heard you met Kay Brown, you like her?"

José shrugged.

"Well," Toney continued, "if I was you for my own safety I wouldn't mess around with her."

Magnet shrugged again, and turned around as the teacher entered.

"Wait José, I'm not done talking to you. See Kay's my girl got it?! Always has been. I'm telling you this because you're new and don't know everything yet." After Magnet did not acknowledge him, Tony piped up again. "I'd watch my back if I were you José, I can be a pretty jealous guy and I'm not alone."

Magnet was not about to be frightened by a big talker, especially one who reminded him of Squid. Camp Green Lake had been full of people like that. The kind of guys who threatened and never stuck to their word. After being a big talked once himself, José knew that the worst thing he could do was act scared. That's what the bullies like to see, it gives them the strength to keep on with their big talking. Magnet needed to show complete confidence and hope fully Tony would back down.

Chapter Four

The next two weeks went by without incident for Magnet. Nothing came of Tony Railenger's talking big. José even got Kay to go out with him a few times. Life was going well, at least until Geography.

Magnet was writing with a cheep ball point pen when it leaked on his hand, as cheep ball point pens are known to do. Cursing angrily in his native tongue, Magnet asked for the bathroom pass, glanced in Kay's direction and left.

The halls were empty. José did not mind, he felt more at ease without several pairs of unfamiliar eyes fallowing his every move. Surprisingly the bathroom was also empty. Very unusual, most of the time this place was full of kids, known formally as the bathroom pass kids, hanging out and smoking. Sighing, José made his way to the sink and began to wash his hands. His mind turned to thinking about Kay as he did so. He wanted to ask her out somewhere this week, maybe to Taco bells? That sounded good.

A shadow fell over José, one that set him on edge. He glanced around cautiously and then lifted his eyes to the mirror. Tony Railenger stared back at him, his bulk blocking the light.

"Hey Illegal," the bully called, "I thought I told you to keep away from Kay."

Magnet felt his hands harden into fist. Using an old tactic he'd learned at Camp Green Lake, the Mexican youth whirled around, knocking Tony Railenger to the floor with a round house punch. Instantly two sets of rough arms grasp José from behind holding him in place, Magnet struggled, but was next to powerless beneath their grasp.

Tony picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his sore jaw. "You're gonna be sorry for that Illegal, because I was thinking about letting you off just then. But if you wanna get hit I'll hit ya!"

The brown haired bully reached out and gently took off Magnet's glasses, afterwards sticking them in José's pocket. "Wouldn't hit a guy with glasses," he chuckled. Magnet trashed. "Don't worry José," Tony called "it only hurts if you fight it!" He drew back his fist and slammed it into Magnet's face.

Countless uffs and groans escaped Magnet's body as punch after punch landed on his face and stomach. Once the beating was over, Tony's henchmen released José and let his crumpled form sink to the floor.

"See you around illegal!" Tony shouted as he let the door swing shut behind him.

Magnet lay on the floor trying to come to terms with what had happened. Tony had not only talked big, he'd done big too. The world must have changed since he'd been in Camp Green Lake, José realized. Slowly and painfully, Magnet drug himself to his feet.

The first thing Magnet did was look in the mirror. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't. The right side of his face was swollen, his eye closed and black, blood seeped from the side of his mouth, and the intense pain from his stomach made José wonder if he would even be able to take Kay out. Magnet cleaned his face before going back to class. Cautiously he opened the bathroom door, expecting to see Tony Railenger.

A janitor sweeping outside glanced at him. "Whoa kid, you O.K?" He asked.

Magnet nodded painfully, and returned to class. As he opened the door he felt many pairs of horrorstricken eyes fall upon him. Mister Luis, who happened to be teaching now, stared at José with pure disgust.

"Where have you been, Mister Gonzalez?" He asked sternly. No one could really blame him; Mister Luis ran a tight class. This was his first year teaching and he seemed convinced that any moment he would make the wrong choice and get thrown out by the board.

"The bathroom," Magnet mumbled thickly threw his swollen cheek.

The class smiled. "The Bathroom?" Mister Luis called, "how'd you get so beaten up, Mister Gonzalez, did you fall?"

José shrugged, "something like that." He had fallen once Tony stopped beating him. This answer did not satisfy Mister Luis, who promptly suspended Magnet's bathroom pass and told him to be seated.

As he sat down, Magnet's eyes met Kay's across the room and she frowned knowingly. The bell rang almost instantly. Kay got up hurriedly and left. Magnet thought maybe she'd gone on ahead to her next class, but instead he found her waiting for him outside.

"It was Tony, wasn't it?" she asked. José muttered a 'yeah' and Kay continued. "I'm sorry José, somehow that creep got it into his head that I'm his girl. If anyone talks to me, Tony beats them up; maybe we just shouldn't hang out anymore."

Magnet shook his head. "You can't let Tony run your life, that's just what he wants you to do."

Kay smiled, "you're right," she sighed and then added shyly, "You look cute with one black eye."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," she affirmed. She stood on tiptoe and gently kissed his none swollen cheek. "I have to go now José, I have art next and Miss Sheffield gets really mad if I'm late. Catch you later?" Kay waved and the hurried off into a crowd of students.

Magnet smiled lightheartedly after her. It didn't matter what Tony Railenger said or did about it, Kay was his girl.


	4. Chapters 5 & 6

Note on text- "the time has come," the walrus said, "to talk of many things, of shoes and ships and ceiling wax, of cabbages and kings." I do not own this quote, but to put it in simpler terms, its time for D-tent to come into the story. In this section I believe I own 'most everythin', give or take a few things. I would like to say that Anime Girl23 must be physic because you know who's coming before they do. I wrote this story down the old fashioned way, on paper and with pen and I just can't fathom how the heck you do that! But your comments are welcome, just as long as you don't guess the ending [insert winking smiley face here. I found that I like writing about Zigzag and therefore he is a major player in this part. All the people out there who write about Zigzag, isn't it fun to write about someone crazy!  But not like psychopath crazy, this is more like, he's a nut. A Harmless nut, who doesn't want to do anybody wrong. But like the three stooges, Curly's only funny if Moe's there to poke him in the eye. Similarly, Zigzag's only funny if you got Squid with him. I believe that my characters are more O C then they are the actual characters, please bear that in mind as you read. I think I have delayed long enough. The dinning room proudly presents, your dinner.

Chapter Five 

"Whoa Magnet, What happened to you?" Zigzag asked.

It was physics class, the only time that Magnet sat next to one of D-tent. José shushed him hurriedly and sat down.

"Who beat you up?" Zigzag inquired.

Magnet sighed, "Tony Railenger."

The other x-convict whistled. "He's a tough one. But I bet he looks a lot worse then you do though, right?"

José shook his head. "He had some of his gang hold me while he punched."

"Ouch!" The crazy boy called. "You want D-tent to handle him for you?"

"No," Magnet whispered, wary of someone over hearing that he had connections to D-tent. "I can handle that creep on my own."

"Suit yourself, Magnet. But remember, if you ever need help or anything D-tent's always there for you."

José nodded. He couldn't explain to Zigzag why he didn't want the other x-convict boys help. It would just cause ill feelings. Magnet would have to figure a way out of this mess on his own.

Chapter Six 

D-tent called a secret meeting behind the school to see if they could solve Magnet's problem, the only thing wrong was Magnet wasn't there to explain it to them.

"So anyway," Zigzag began, "Magnet came into class all beat up. When I asked him who did it he said Tony Railenger, then he said that he didn't need D-tents help."

X-Ray shook his head sadly. "It's depressing when they get so they turn down their own friends offer for help."

"I say we should just let Magnet sort out this mess on his own. If he said he could I think it would be best to jest leave him alone." Squid announced. The others nodded.

Zigzag turned to Zero. "What do you think, Heck?" He asked. Ever since the D-tent boys found out Hector's real name they renamed him Heck. It goes without saying that Zero hated this name more than his previous one.

The springy haired boy shrugged. "Maybe we should talk to Principle Stevens first."

"Yo get outa' here Heck!" X-Ray ordered. "We can't go to the man for brother business!"

Squid agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, he'll probably make them shake hands and sort it out like some kind of kindergarten class."

All the others shouted their approval, but grew silent when they heard someone approaching. D-tent stuck their heads out of the undergrowth, craning their necks to get a better look.

"It's Magnet," Allen realized "and he's with a girl."

"It's him alright." Zigzag called as he squinted at the distant forms. "And I think their kissing."

"Don't look Zero;" X-ray ordered placing a hand over Hector's eyes. "You're too young."

Taking Rex's advice, Ricky covered his eyes and peaked out from the cracks in his fingers. "Oh my goodness," he whispered.

Squid shook his head. "Well, that explains Magnet's trouble."

"What does?" The other's asked in unison.

"Haven't you ever seen that girl around? That's Katherine Brown, you know Tony Railenger's girl?!"

Sounds of understanding rippled through D-tent as they returned their gaze to Magnet.

"Ut oh, here comes trouble." Allen observed darkly. True to his words Toney Railenger and his gang where making their way towards Magnet, defiantly trouble.

"And it looks like it's time for D-tent to intervene." Remarked X-ray as he stepped out from behind the bushes. The others exchanged smiles and fallowed their leader into the open. Only Zero and Caveman stayed, knowing this was not their fight.


	5. Chapter 7

Note- this is the chapter where everything goes wrong, nobody comes out a happy camper. It starts out cheerfully enough, but don't let that fool you. If you are going through depression, overly hard times, or a divorce, the author suggest you avoid this chapter entirely. Yeah it's kida' depressing, not enough to make you want to throw yourself off the roof of your house of anything. You'll see when you read it, if you read it. By the way I ain't the best at writing love parts so you'll have to excuse the poor writing in that part. I haven't been writing for a while because I started a new story on a good old show called "ALF" if any of you know of it I have written a cross over between Holes and ALF that is under the Alf category, under TV show, just in case anyone cares. It's called Dig It ALF.

Chapter 7 (I hope)

Magnet led Kay to the back of the school. A spot he was sure Tony Railenger wouldn't dream of looking. It was really very nice back there, right underneath the principle's window. There was a rose bed, stone benches and tall roman pillars left over from last year's Julius Caesar.

Magnet had convinced Kay to leave her things in school and he had done the same. The bus would leave without them, but José promised to walk her home instead. Because of his many bruises, Magnet moved about painfully, but with Kay at his side the Mexican youth hardly felt any discomfort.

They walked slowly through the garden, marveling at it's beauty, hand in hand they realized its loveliness. The world was at peace and so were they.

Kay stopped and sat on one of the stone pillars, with a painful huff Magnet fallowed her.

"José," Kay called "I just want you to know the no boy has ever treated me the way you do. I'm very grateful for that and what's more," she paused for a moment, "I think I love you."

Magnet smiled, he felt the same way about her. "I love you too, Kay." He whispered as if afraid that unwanted ears would hear. She smiled and lifted her face up, José lowered his and their lips met tenderly in the middle.

Suddenly a dark shadow cast it's self the too. Magnet pulled back from Kay and looked up in horror. As he suspected, Tony Railenger stood above him, his bulk blocking the sun.

"Well, well, well," the brown haired bully called, "if it isn't the illegal I beat up just this morning. When will you learn José? Kay's my girl and that's that. I tried warning you, I tried beating you, I tried everything I know how, but you leave me with no other option. I'm gonna have to beat you all the way back down to Mexico." Tony and his followers raised rock hard fist, ready to bound Magnet when suddenly a voice called out:

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Railenger, at least, not in less you want to tangle with D-tent."

Magnet turned horror filled eyes to see X-ray standing in the middle of the path with most of D-tent behind him.

Tony also looked a little scared as he called, "well X-ray, I wouldn't concern myself with this illegal. He's not one of your anyway."

"Who says he's not from D-tent?" Rex asked roughly, "That 'illegal' almost got twenty months in the big house for almost every crime imaginable. So I'd watch myself if I was you Tony."

José glanced at Kay; her face was filled with pure shock and almost willing disbelief. There goes the neighborhood.

"He hurt you yet, Magnet?" Squid asked.

"No," the Mexican youth muttered, "Not since this morning, anyway."

"Looks like we owe you boys a visit," X-ray called, "Y'all up to it? We are just half crazed convict boys after all."

Tony backed off. If there was one group feared more than his it was D-tent. "Uh X-ray," the bully called, "if I would have know he was from your gang I would have never bothered José, eh Magnet." He turned to Magnet, "uh, sorry for the poundin' I gave you this morning, Magnet, you have a nice time, bye Kay." And with that Tony Railenger turned and fled the school as fast as he and his friends could.

"Don't mess with D-tent!" The boys called after him. Then broke into smiles.

Kay stood up hurriedly. "I just remembered I have to go home and do something." And without a backwards glance she left.

Magnet looked at X-ray with angry eyes. "Thanks a lot, now I lost my girl too."

"What are you talking about, Magnet?" Squid inquired.

"Kay," José replied angrily, "I hadn't told her about me being from Camp Green Lake yet. And now you guys ruined it for me, thanks a lot!"

"You mean you ashamed of us, dog? Is that what you're trying to say?" Rex asked it disgust. "That's low man!"

Magnet stood up, "Yeah, that description fits about now."

Allen stepped forward. "Hey man we risk a lot back there savin' your hide from Railenger. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No," Magnet muttered, his eyes filled with pain, "Not without Kay." He started to leave.

"Hey Magnet-" Zigzag called.

"Let him go," X-ray ordered "if Magnet doesn't want to be a member of D-tent anymore that's fine by me."

And so without a backwards glance Magnet left the bonds of friendship.


	6. Chapter 8

Note- I had planned on putting the first part of this on by itself, but I decided against it. Now this chapter can be called A New Hope- but it won't be because my name isn't Gorge Locus. O.K so I don't own Bob Dylan or his song Maggie's farm. I also don't own the Rolex Watch. Let me see…..ummmmm……that's it. I would like to thank The Bunnies Are Going To Kill Us All, for your supportive feed back, one of a kind name by the way, the bunnies are going to kill us all…..there's a lot of truth in a saying like that. Anyway here goes nothing meant to be something……..

_A long time ago in a galxy far, far away…………_ Just kidding 

Chapter Eight

Magnet ran after Kay as fast as he could, which happened to be not fast at all because of his wounded stomach, hey it's the thought that counts. He worried that maybe he wouldn't be able to catch up with her at all. But when he turned the corner she came into view. Kay walked slowly, as if she wanted Magnet to catch up to her. Hope surged in José's chest. He pushed forward with a last burst of speed, until he stood just behind her.

Without turning around Kay snapped. "José, if that's you I just wanted to tell you that I never want to see you again!"

The Mexican youth's hope sank like a rock. "Kay……I…" he began.

"No!" Kay said bitterly. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, José Gonzalez!"

Magnet swallowed uneasily. He had lied to her. "I'm sorry," he tried again, but Kay wasn't lessoning, angrily she cut him off.

"Just moved here from Amarillo, hu? Is that where they kept Camp Green Lake?!"

"Kay………" Magnet pleaded.

"The only thing I can't figure out," Kay called as she turned around, eyes brimming with tears. "is why you would torture me with your lies. I thought you loved me, José." She whispered softly. And then the tears fell, harsher than any of the blows Tony had struck him with, was the look of sadness, distrust and horror on Kay's face. Silently she left, without another word, a shaking, sobbing form against the grey sky.

A broken heart can kill a man. Magnet was forced to learn this the hard way. He stopped paying attention to school work. Hardly ate and spent long nights laying awake cursing himself for all his wrong doings.

School specialists tried in vain to figure out what the problem was. José's parents spent many hours conversing about there son and wondered if they should seek professional help.

Tony Railenger didn't start up with Magnet again, the Mexican youth wished with all his heart that Tony would because that would mean that Kay loved him again.

D-tent held their distance from Magnet and friendless he was left to decide what to do on his own. He concluded to ask Stanly. Stanly understood things better than the other boys, he thought more like an adult.

Infact when Magnet found him Stanly was imploring tactics from a gangster movie. Caveman was talking to a girl by his locker. Lightly, Stanly fingered his Rolex watch as he turned to look at the girl.

"You know what Baby," he announced, "I have enough money to buy you any thing you want."

But this failed to impress the girl. "Oh yeah, why don't you try buying some good looks!?" and she walked off laughing with one of her friends.

Stanly frowned, but the smile returned to his face the second he spotted Magnet.

"Hey Magnet, whatz up?" Stanly asked as he straightened his hat.

José sighed, "Nothing good." There was a long pause. "Stanly, I got troubles."

"So I heard man." Stanly said forcing a smile. "Remind me of what kind….."

It took a full twenty minuets for Magnet to retail everything that had happened to him. How Kay had left him and how in turn he had left D-tent.

"It's not like I hate D-tent or any thing, it's just I didn't want to associate with them. I don't want to be known as a criminal."

Stanly nodded knowingly. "So you never told Kay."

A shake of the head was all the answer Stanly needed. Caveman hoisted himself on top of a small wall by the water fountains. Shaking his head Stanly carefully removed his sun glasses.

"Well Magnet, you got your self into a powerful amount of trouble, but I may know a way to get you out of it. You need to write Kay a letter."

"A letter?" José echoed uncertainly.

"You said Kay won't talk to you. So if you write a letter she'll read it and then things will go better."

Magnet frowned. "What if she doesn't read it?"

Stanly huffed, this was taking forever. "Even if she doesn't you won't be doing worse than you are now."

"What will I write in it?" Magnet asked, still not sold on the idea.

Caveman sighed and put back on his sunglasses. "Lesson Magnet, I'm not going to do everything for you. Tell her how you feel, tell her why you lied. She'll understand."

A smile lit Magnet's face. "Thanks Caveman." Magnet called as he turned to go. "By the way, your sunglasses make you look like Bob Dylan."

On the small wall Stanly smiled, he liked Bob Dylan. Swinging his head cockily, he moved his hands along a non existent guitar, blew into an air harmonica, and sang:

"Oh I ain't gonna work on Maggie's farm no more,

No I ain't gonna work on Maggie's farm,"

He swung his body, moving his hands franticly up and down his make believe guitar. At each revelation, he moved closer and closer to the edge of the wall.

"He hands you a nickel,

He hands you a dine

He goes out and finds you,

When you're havin' a good time,

And he's there every time you forget

And slam the doooooooooorrrrrrrrr-"

Bob Dylan slipped off the wall and landed head down on the other side. A group of girls passing by giggled hysterically. Zero, who always stayed close to Stanly, pulled down his face in shame, sighed, and slipped down the wall after Caveman.


	7. Chapter 9 aka the letter

This is the chapter I love the most; this is all a letter Magnet writes about his past to Kay. I love this part so much that I have written a story about it, but I want to finish one of my others before and new on comes up. Oh, I don't own John Denver's song "I'm sorry", Wal-Mart, Target or the A.K.C.** I **_**DO **_**own this story of Magnet's past, copy me and I will be seen around your place with my twelve gage**...

The Letter

Magnet sat in his room; a tall stack of paper lay before him, along with a gross of well-sharpened pencils. José leaned back in his chair, thumbing a writing utensil on his left hand. Slowly he picked up a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Kay, I really miss you…_Angrily he ripped it up and flung it into his wastebasket that was already loaded down with such papers.

A verse of a filmier song drifted into mind. "I'm sorry for all the lies I told you, I'm sorry for all the things I didn't say… More than anything else I'm sorry for myself…."

Sighing Magnet tried again. _Kay, _he wrote, _I know you most likely won't read this because I made you mad, but just in case you do, I'm writing to explain some things. _

_Almost two years ago, I ruined my life. I fell in with the wrong crowd. At the time, I guess I needed guidance. My father was always on the road pedaling his insurance policies. That's when I met Lobo. He was the leader of a Mexican gang. Not a real gang tough, we we're all way too under age for that. We shoplifted. I'm ashamed to admit that I found pride in stealing. Every time Wal-Mart or Target upgraded their security, it was like a new challenge. _

_In the gang we made up challenges for each other, steal a six pack of beer, lift a comforter and pillow. They where always stupid, useless, petti thefts. I mastered each challenge with ease. In no time, I had made it to second in command. Only Lobo mastered over me. But he felt I would soon over come him as well._

_We made a new challenge. It had all been Lobo's idea. Whoever completed this one successfully would be the next leader. All we had to do was steal a dog, but not just any dog. Show room puppies, A.K.C championship poodle puppies. Lobo went first, the gang waited outside. He returned with a small white dog, and I went in. _

_I knew as soon as I saw the dogs that Lobo had cheated, all these poodle puppies where solid black. I could have busted him open right then, but I didn't. I wanted to be leader. So I took a puppy and was almost out free, when it parked from my pocket. Soon I was surrounded by cops and rushed down town. _

_My mother came to see if she could bail me out. She cried when she saw me behind bars. "Why José?" She asked, "Why did you steal?" Then she broke down into uncontrollable wails. I was stupid back then. My heart softened, but I was determined not to show it. I did fine until my trial. Lobo was there, he testified against me, told of my being at the show rink and stealing the dog. Somehow, I think he sat up the whole thing. Just to get me thrown in jail so he could be leader. _

_Anyway, out at Camp Green Lake I had to relearn what my heart had always known. There was something better in life than crime, something more worthwhile than shoplifting. When I finally got out of camp, I was ashamed. I wanted nothing to do with my past. I wanted to start all over, but the past fallowed me. _

_I'm sorry I lied to you and didn't tell you everything in the first place. I see now I should have gone about things differently._

_Yours truly, _

_José_


	8. Chapter 10

Okay everyone my Microsolf Word just up and died, so you're gonna' have to overlook all spelling and grammer errors, for now. By the way i stink at spelling if you can't already tell, heck i still have to look up January! G-d willing, the problem will be fixed soon. Or I'll just get a new computer, works for me. I love the way the letters look on Notepad, i feal like i'm using an old fashioned typewriter (is that 2 words or 1, my english teacher's gonna' tan my hide.) Not unto to reader: the batman menchened below is from the old, old batman you sometimes see on TV-land 

Speaking of last time's letter, I need to write my own plea letter. I know most of you want to skip this part and go stright into the story, but this time please give ear to my random ranting. I wrote a comment before my last chapter about not copying my view on Magnet's past or i would be seen around your house with my twelve gage. Then i realized my mistake. I was not the first to post a story of this fashion on FF, someone beat me to the draw. Not that i mind, when i read their story it seemed very promising. But to my dismay and horror, it has now been withdraw from the site. If the writer of the story is out there, i just want you to know, my comment about the shotgun was not ment torwds you... I ment it to the people who sometime from now may say to themselves 'hum, i wounder what Lobo's real life was like' and then write a story using my charichters in my plot. Eventhough on the outside our stories may seem simalar, I am pretty sure they are not carbon copies of one another. So keep writing, you story is good. I enjoyed reading the first chapter... I'm sure the rest will be just as promising. Please forgive my illmannered statement, My Yankee side got the better of me. Signed, Oynebach42. I know i think the world is revolving around myself, but dosen't everyone sometimes?!

Chapter 10 (that's right people i made it to the big one o)

The next day, Magnet trusting the words of fellow peers put his letter in what he asummed was Kay's locker. Hopefully she would find it soon and they could be together by lunch. He tryed to surpress his excitement, he didn't want his hopes to plument later. An aproching voice made him duck into his classroom. Tony Railenger was coming.

Change of view

Tony was having a bad day, actully he'd had a bad day ever since his run in with D-tent. He hated D-tent, somehow almost everyone was a member of their gang. More importantly, Tony hated Magnet. He wanted revenge. (So sue me i can't spell! thank heavens for thesauruses.) But a special kind of revenge, one that the camp green lake boys couldn't trace back to him. One that would look like it was just the Mexican's own fault.

By now Tony had reached his locker, with an angry punch, the door clanged open. A shower of papers tumbled out. Roughly, the bully picked up his numerous D- school asignments and shoved them inside.

One paper caught his attention. It was inside an envalope (dang thesaurus doesn't have the word.) The name on the outside told him it was not ment for his eyes. Tony smiled easily and opened it, it was a letter to Kay. As he read what was written there his eyes widdeded and his brain formed a plan.

Gently, Tony slid the letter into the locker next to his. Inorder for his plan to work Kay needed to find it. That way D-tent wouldn't suspect a thing.

As he turned back to his locker, Tony saw the other members of his gang coming. Good. "Hey Greg, Josh, come over here." He called, "We got a lille bussiness to take care of." 

Change of view

Inside the caffateria (spell?) Zigzag hung upsidedown from the celing rafters. He was playing batman with Squid. In truth Squid didn't know he was playing, all he did was just go about his daily life, and then Zigzag would pounce on him.

The reader may be woundering how Ricky could could climb so high and the answer was the ventalation shafts. Thanks to some inside conections, he had the whole school ventalation layout on paper. Sometimes it helped to have a janitor as an uncle.

Zigzag was about to go find and capture the Joker when a noise below startled him. The door slid open hurriedly.

Tony Railenger entered with the rest of his gang. From the way they threw nervous (i'll let this one slide) looks over their shoulders Zigzag could tell they didn't have permission to miss first period. The x-convict boy clossed his eyes, relieing on his superhuman bat hearing to lesson in on their conversation.

"What do you want us for, Tony?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Greg called, "if princeable (please forgive those of lesser spelling) Stevins finds us in here we'er dead."

Tony was in no hurry, "chill guys, i just found us a way we can some revenge on our illegal friend."

"You mean that D-tent kid?" Josh's voice was full of fear. "I don't want them after me. You know what they say Tony, those boys are all crazy!"

Zigzag smiled at the complament.

"Don't worry boys i got this whole thing figured out so D-tent won't suspect a thing."

:We'll see about that!: Zigzag thought. 

"So anyway," Tony continued, "here's the plan. See the way I figure if we made it look like Magnet's own fault, like he'd just grown careless, not only can I get Kay back, but I can get the illegal suspended as well." The others looked unsure, "Plus, we'll look like heroes to Stevins." They were all willing now. Tony went on to discribe his plan.

High above the bully gang, Zigzag's bat since came alive. These were real bad guys and only he, impersonating his hero, could stop them. All he needed was a boy wonder, his mind went to Squid. Then he remembered that D-tent was still mad at Magnet, maybe they wouldn't help. But then again maybe they would, D-tent hated Tony's gang as much as he hated D-tent. (I wounder...That's it! Tigerlillie, Shmee!- forgive my weirdness) It was all coming together. Zigzag snapped his fingers.

The load crack echoed through the nearly empty room. Tony, Josh and Greg exchanged suprised looks and left, wairy they were not the only ones present. As soon as they departed, Zigzag crawled back into the vent. D-tent would want to hear about this.

Change of veiw

Squid sat in math class trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but somehow algrabra always went over his head. Sighing, Squid begain flipping through his text book and marking on all the people. His permanet marker asured that the bald men would keep their tupays, beards, and sunglasses.

Suddenly he stoped, Squid could feal eyes glaring at him, catiously he glanced around. Everyone else seemed attached to the teacher's every word. Allan dunked his head a little lower and continued. The bell rang, hurriedly he begain repacking his back pack when----

"I have you now, Joker!" A voice screamed as a body colided into his.

"ZIGZAG!" Squid roared form beneath the crazy boy's bulk.

Ricky scrambled to his feet. "That's not my name villan!"

Allan snarled angerly as the next bell rang. "Thaks alot bat dork! Now I'm late to gym because of you!"

"That's no way to talk to me, Robbin. Besides," Zigzag continued, " I have important news for you."

Squid frowned "What's that? Is the peguin at it again?"

Zigzag sighed, "I wish it where that easy, Robbin. We have a new kind of evil on our hans a foul stench know as 'Tony Railenger' "

"Leaping catfish Batman!" Called Squid playing the part fairly well.

"yes Robbin!" Batman said, "He plans on playing stollen loot in Gotham City police station and fraiming the police for the crime!"

"Galloping snails, Batman!"

"Yes Robbin. Come we must inform Tony that the law is on to him."

"uh...no," Squid muttered becoming himself again. "Lesson Batman you wanna' go crawling through the vents and acting like a nut that's fine by me, only leave me out of it!"

Zigzag looked crushed. "But Robbin, you haven't seen the building there. The guards alone must number in the thousands, I'll need back up."

Sqiud looked at his watch, 2nd period was already half way over. He sighed. "Alright I guess, but we only go where I say."

Ricky smiled, very well Robbin. Strap on your bat utillity belt and let's go."

Allan fastened his back pack and the two hustled themselves up to the giant hole in the wall and clossed the grate behind them. 


	9. Chapter 11

Note on the text: Heck It's been a while, I haven't writ on this story for quite some time. But my word processor is working now so there shouldn't be as many spelling mistakes. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that Zigzag's super hero act has gone on far enough right?! Wrong we shall see it again in this chapter and again in the one after that. Long silence as half the audience leaves). Most of you have most likely seen my new story and what a racket it's caused…..(more leave. Let's get this dang thing started already!) (Unplanned coughing ) But I won't get into that here. (a few return) So let's just all sit back, settle down, and not flame.

Chapter Whatever we're up to

Oh and by the by this is mainly dialog 

Kay wasn't at school that day. Magnet cursed Stanly and all his letter writing ideas. Maybe he should have just called her.

Tony Railenger was acting funny always glancing over his shoulder and staying near rich kids lockers. Whatever. Just as long as he stayed away from Magnet the Mexican youth didn't really care what Tony did.

(Change of view)

Batman and the boy wonder crawled trough the ventilation shafts. Zigzag hummed the shows theme song until he came to the 'batman's those he called out happily. Squid fallowed him somewhat angrily. He was thinking about he would explain missing second period. _Oh well_, he thought, _I can always go to the grade councilor and say that I was climbing trough the vents with Batman. Maybe even get off some class time for meetings with Link too_. He had to smile at the thought of missing math class.

"Hey Zigzag," he called.

Ricky put a finger to his lips. "Quiet Robin, we're right above the villain now."

Tony Railenger sat beneath the grated opening, making spit balls out of his interactive reader. English must be pretty boring today.

"Hurry Robin, hand me your bat signal." Zigzag ordered. Sighing Allan gave him a pencil and a piece of notebook paper. From the light coming from the screened opening, Ricky crudely sketched a Batman insignia. "Bat grappling hook." Zigzag instructed. A thing of floss and masking tape found its way into his hands. As he folded up the sheet of paper, Ricky explained. "We must drop this down by young Tony so he knows who he is dealing with." He stuck it to the floss with an exaggerated punch.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Squid asked. He knew Tony was observant and it wouldn't take him long to figure out who the only kid who hung out in the vents and still played Batman was.

"There is no other was Robin."

And so the note began to drift down.

Mrs. Green, who was teacher in this room, kept a large fan on almost every month of the year for she was always hot. In winter she opened the windows and drove her class to wear their coats in class, the reader most likely knows the kind teacher I am talking about.

It was now that the note, coming silently down from the ceiling, received a gust of air which sent it almost across the room to land on the desk of X-Ray.

At the time of the note's arrival, Rex was diligently reading The Sound of Thunder, while his class was studying Harrison Bergeron. That story made no since to X-Ray especially the part where Harrison and his bride kissed the ceiling. What kind of-

A white piece of paper landed on his desk. Rex hoped it would be something, anything to distract him from his lesson. Quickly he unfolded the note. A Batman symbol looked up at him, Rex smiled. Zigzag was back in the vents!

X-ray raised his hand.

"Yes Rex," Mrs. Green asked, "Do you know why Harrison would be able to kiss the ceiling?"

"Uh, not really Mrs. Green. Can I use the bathroom?" '

As soon as the hall pass was in his hand, X-ray was out the door. Freedom was calling and he was answering.

(Change of view)

"Curses Robin," Zigzag muttered, "we overshot. The signal landed on the wrong desk."

"Who's?" Squid asked fearing it was Stephanie Black's.

Ricky craned his neck to see better. "Cheer up Robin, it landed on the desk of an old friend of mine, possibly just the reinforcements we need."

Squid was about to ask who when a voice behind him called. "Batman, Boy wonder, you guys mind fillin' me in on what's up?"

"X-Ray," Allan exclaimed happily. "I didn't expect to see you in the vents."

"Yeah well, you boys are callin' the gang together. I don't think I should miss this."

Squid began to explain that they weren't when Zigzag broke in. "I'm glad to see you Iron man, with the latest at hand Robin and I can use your help."

"Yeah?" Rex asked, "what's new?"

Zigzag drew up his head importantly. "The scandal of the century my friend. Tony Railenger is planning to frame Magnet."

"Really?" Squid asked he hadn't understood all Ricky's talk about Gotham city but now things were starting to make since.

X-Ray didn't seem very ready for action. "So why are you guys up here?"

"We must foil the enemy's evil plan, and bring peace to Gotham city."

"I'm not helping that dog. Magnet got himself into this mess, now he can get himself out." Rex pointed out as he started backing up to the bathroom vent.

Ricky shook his head sadly after his leader. "That's fine with us Iron man, just remember you had a well enough chance to miss out on class and you let it slide."

X-Ray held up his hall pass. "Just because I ain't goin' with you guys doesn't mean I have to sit through third period."

"Suit yourself Iron man, it's just that me and Robin may have to pay a visit to principle Stevens office."

Squid smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure he'd let you and me off the hook Zigzag, especially when we turn in the hall pass kids."

The confidence drained from X-Ray's face. "Now you boys wouldn't do that to me now, would you?"

Batman sighed, "Sometimes, Iron man, you leave us with no choice." Rex still didn't seem all that sold.

"Come on X," Squid urged, "you're not gonna hold anything that Magnet said yesterday against him are you? You know he couldn't help it. The way the guy acts around girls you'd think he couldn't help anything."

D-tent's leader smiled, "alright boy wonder you talked me into it, Now let's go get the rest of the gang."


	10. Chapter 12

Note on the text: this is a very long chapter of near nothingness, just X-Ray's ranting and D-Tent's plan to save Magnet. I would like to thank all of my readers I have successfully made it to 403 hits and still raising: ) Anyhow keep reading… And enjoy. By the by a little review now and then would be appreciated. : )

Chapter…Well, just know it's a chapter. 

It didn't take long before Super Man and the Hulk were slithering through the vents with much of the justice league. Though both only promised to be there during lunch break, they didn't take chances with the principle.

Zigzag led D-Tent into a janitor's closet and they climbed down, one by one onto a floor littered with cleaning supplies.

X-Ray sat on a crate of rat poison and Squid hit the lights.

"So dogs" X began, "we're all here 'cause Magnets got himself in trouble again." The others smiled scornfully and shook their heads.

Stanly looked puzzled, "then why isn't Magnet here?"

"Come on Caveman, you know Magnet as well as the rest of us…. Do you think he would want our help if he knew Tony Railenger was up to something? No, he'd make us stay out and get himself killed."

"So watchya' got planned X?" Allan asked from where he sat atop a floor buffer.

Rex shrugged, "It all depends on what Tony's gonna' do. Zigzag, you heard him tell Greg and Josh, what's this guy got planned?"

"Well, he's gonna' frame Magnet that's for sure."

X-Ray sighed, "That's not what I meant, 'How's' what I meant."

"Oh," Ricky replied, "well he's going to make it look like Magnet stole something."

Everyone present held back a hash word.

"How's he gonna' do THAT?" Squid prompted.

The crazy boy instantly hunkered down, and the others leaned in closer. "It's like this, see." Zigzag called impersonating a gangster. "Tony's planning on framing Magnet, see. So he's got to get something stolen, see. So he's planning on stealing it himself, see. He's having his gang hang around rich kids lockers, see. To see where they hide their loot, see. Then when the time's right, see. He's gonna steal the stuff, see. Then Josh is gonna' put some in Magnet's locker, see. And Greg will put some in his bag, see. And Tony will go to Stevens, see. And our boy will get caught with the loot, see."

Each D-tent boy looked at his neighbor and shrugged.

"Translate, Squid." X-Ray ordered.

"Basically, Tony's getting his gang to help steal rich kids stuff and hide it in Magnet's locker. Then he's turning our Dog in for reward." Zigzag nodded.

"That's sick!" Rex snorted, "Who's these rich kids?"

Batman shrugged, "Tony didn't say."

X frowned, "We need to find one of these rich kids and get him to help us….I don't know any rich kids…" His voice left him as he turned to look at Stanly, so did everyone else.

Unaware of all the eyes watching him, Caveman shrugged. "I don't know any rich kids either. Then he noticed everyone was looking at him. "Why are all you guys……Nope. I know what you thinking and I will not give up money to catch Tony Railenger."

"You don't really have to dog, all you have to do is pretend. You too Heck."

Zero pointed to himself and rapidly shook his head.

"I knew Greg and Josh had been acting funny around my locker lately." Stanly muttered.

X-Ray nodded. "Now what we need is a full proof plan. I think I got one figured out. First of all, Heck you and Stanly need to bring in some dough tomorrow. And I'm not talking about a couple of bills, I want to see twenties in big stacks… bring 'um in a metal suitcase like the ones you always carry. Stanly I need you for another part of the plan and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it, but it involves a whole lot of lying. The rest of you guys I'll fill in later, but right now me and Caveman need to talk."


	11. Chapter 13

Readers as I write this I am jumping around a bonfire in my living room chanting 'Review Review, Review!" Hey if it worked for the Indians, why not give it a shot?! Anyhow, this is all about Stanlys' part in X-Ray's plan, Kay returns in this chapter. If anyone cares.

I was just wondering is there a curse on the 'Holes' section? It seems to me like it has never made it past the 840 mark? Anyone else notice?

Oh happy late Turkey Day to my US readers. Let's all say grace before we began "Good bread… good meat… Good L-rd, Let's eat!"

Chapter

Stanly felt uneasy about lying, he never had been very good at it. But then again he was doing it with good intentions. Saving Magnet was a worthy cause. Assuring himself that he was doing the right thing, Stanly made his way to José's history class.

As Caveman suspected Magnet was in class, sitting at his seat and gazing absently into space. With a stifling step and a lick of the lips, Stanly made his approach.

"Hey Magnet," he called.

José focused back on the real world. "Hey," he called back absently.

Stanly sank into the desk next to Magnet and leaned over to the Mexican youth.

"Magnet, I called up Kay last night."

"You did?!" the other exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah and I explained everything to her."

Magnet frowned suspiciously, "I thought you said you weren't going to do everything for me."

Stanly cursed himself silently. "Yeah well, I figured maybe I'd better help out a little. Anyway Kay forgave you."

"Really?! How come she didn't come to school then?"

Caveman thought quickly. "Uh it's her uncle's wedding." He said and nodded his head several times to show it was true.

"Oh," José muttered, but then he remembered something. "Kay said none of her family members lived around these parts."

Stanly chewed his lip nervously, "Uh, it's an uncle she didn't know she had, you know one of those long-lost-relation things?!"

Magnet looked uncertain and Caveman changed the subject hurriedly. "So uh, I talked Kay into going out with you again."

"Yeah?!" Stanly winced at the joyful expression on José's face.

"Yeah I told her you'd take her dancing this weekend."

Fear washed over Magnet's face. "Caveman," He whispered worriedly, "I can't dance."

"Oh," Caveman mumbled thinking how much he despised X's fool proof plan. "Well maybe you could just sit it out."

"Maybe."

Stanly continued, "Well anyway Kay won't mind sitting it out with you when you're wearing the new suit I'm getting for you."

Magnet perked up quickly. "New suit?" He asked.

"Er…yeah… See I did you a big favor Magnet, See not only did I get you a date with Kay, But I also personally arranged for a suit to be custom tailored for you. And I ordered a bouquet of roses for you to give Kay."

A wide grin spread itself on Magnet's face. "What about chocolates?"

"Uh, I couldn't find any good flavors, all just sardine and caviar."

José's smile deepened. "Thanks a lot, Caveman."

Guilt laden, Stanly arose and started to leave. "Don't mention it, Magnet." He muttered hoarsely and left.

Change of view

Caveman bore the guilt as long as he could, which just happened to be until he arrived home and noticed the telephone. He decided the only thing he could was to call up Kay. Then he wouldn't have lied. And if nothing came of it, then nothing came of it, but if something did everything would be better.

Quickly, he dialed Kay's number. He asked the voice who answered if Kay was there and had been told to wait. Stanly took off his hat and ran his fingers though sleek sweaty hair. He realized he should have planed this conversation before he called.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Uh, hey," Caveman called "Is this Kay?"

"Yes it is. And who is this?"

"Stanly Ylnats."

"Oh you're one of those prison boys aren't you?!"

"Yeah," All hope was lost.

"Well," Kay continued her tone growing cold. "If you're calling to talk to me about José, I want to tell you there's no use in that."

Stanly's hopes plummeted. "It's not really Magnet's fault he stole." He exclaimed desperately.

"Can you steal by mistake?!" The icy response came.

"I did." Caveman muttered, recalling the shoes that changed everything. No noise came over the line so Stanly continued. "I never asked Magnet why he stole, I guess that like many unguided teens, Magnet didn't know what he was getting himself into until he was at Camp Green Lake. Magnet's changed since his time at camp. He sorry he stole and wasted a good year of his life digging holes in the desert. He didn't tell you about it because he was ashamed of what he'd done." Stanly stopped, when he felt like he hadn't convinced anyone he quickly added. "It's not like he stole anything really bad anyway, when he got caught he was just trying to steal a dog."

There was silence.

"I know how you must feel Kay," Stanly continued, "but you have to understand how Magnet feels. He's not a bad guy and he's not crazy like Zigzag. He wants to be treated like any other normal guy. Not like an outsider or an outlaw."

Caveman grew silent, not a sound was heard over the wire. He thought maybe Kay had hung up when sobs came through the receiver.

"Oh Stanly," she cried, "What have I done?" ( sappy I know )

The Millionaire smiled, "Don't worry Kay I got a way that you can sort out this whole mess. How good are you at dancing?"


	12. Chapter 14

Note On the text: I'm sorry for my long absence… I've been writing a Star wars story, so if any of you are Holes fans and star wars geeks like me, you may want to check it out. You can go through my profile, or under the star wars movie section it's called Spaghetti. That having been said, I want to finish this as quickly as possible in order to put up my story on Magnet's past, so hopefully I will be adding more chapters more often.

Chapter: insert random number here.

Zigzag stuck his head out of a bush next to Huston High's entrance. He glanced around and pulled a walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "Batman to Twinkle Toes, come in Twinkle Toes, Over."

A voice crackled back over the hand held device. "Since when did we deiced on a name for me, Zigzag?"

"I just thought it up and thought it fit you." Cursing flowed from the other end. "Twinkle Toes, are the enemy agents in place? Over."

"Yeah, over. Tony's right inside, I can't see Greg or Josh though."

"Bus just pulled up, Carrot Top's getting out."

"Who?"

"Stanly, you know, Carrot Top."

"Zigzag, I'll never understand you."

"He's got the suitcases over."

"You mean brief cases."

"Yeah both of um over."

True to Zigzag's words, Stanly was making his out of the school bus while trying to hold two briefcases. The task was proving difficult, as he dropped at least one every step. As X-Ray had predicted, Tony Railenger made his way to Stanly.

"Changing of the guards over."

"Ready for it."

"Hey Yelnats," Tony called "you look like you could use some help."

Acting fairly well, Stanly held out one of the briefcases. " Thanks Tony, take this one but be careful with it."

The bully excepted the over stuffed carrying case with a surprised grunt. "Man, these things are heavy, whatchya got in here, Yelnats?"

Stanly shrugged. "Over half grand, in twenties." He replied simply.

"You mean you brought that kinda' money to school, Yelnats?"

"Sure."

"What for?!"

"To impress girls with, they can't stand it when you start throwing money around."

Tony and Stanly walked into the school's double doors.

"Approaching your position, Twinkle Toes."

"Roger and copy, Batdork!" Squid peered around the wastebasket he'd taken refuge behind. Caveman and the bully were coming. "Mother load just made visual contact with me, over."

"Roger, Twinkle Toes."

Caveman walked to his locker and flung it open, deposited the briefcase he was carrying, and slammed the door. He turned to Tony. "Tanks for carrying my stuff, I think I can take it from here now."

"You gonna lock up this too?" The brown haired bully asked.

Stanly shook his head, "no, I think I should be able to impress a couple of Chicks before class starts." At the press of a button legs extended from the bottom of the briefcase and its lid popped off with a snap. Stack upon stack of twenty dollar bills were visible.

"Holy Toledo!" Squid called into his hand walkie-talkie, "Caveman brought real loot!"

"You owe me a dollar, Twinkle Toes." Zigzag said, "We made a bet."

"Yeah, you're the one who owes me!"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "No, you owe me money. We made a bet I said he'd bring real money. Pay up."

"No I didn't I-" his voice trailed off as he noticed a girl making her way over to Stanly.

"Why Stanly," Stephanie Black called, "is all this money yours?"

Caveman nodded. "Yep every bit of it, didn't I tell you all I went treasure hunting last year?"

"Well you never told us you struck it rich." She replied fluttering her eyelashes at Stanly.

Squid fumed angrily, "why that no got turncoat Carrot Top, over."

"What's he doing over."

"He's talkin' to my girl that's what he's doin'."

Stanly kept talking, "Oh yes I have more than this at home, a whole safe room full." A crowd of schoolers gathered around him, all pushing to get a view of the money.

A slender, light brown haired, girl pushed her way to the front of the herd. "Stanly Ylnats, you are just the man I've been looking for."

"How can I help you Susan?" Stanly asked loving every moment of this.

"Well," Susan said, "you know they went up on the price of school lunches, right? Well, I had forgot today and I was wondering-"

"If you could barrow some? Here," Stanly took a twenty from one of the bundles and handed it to her. Susan took it and started to leave, "do something nice with the change." Stanly shouted after her.

Smiling she turned around and kissed him.

A senseless smile floated onto Caveman's face. "Want another twenty?" He asked stupidly.

"Grease Monkey's making his approach." Squid muttered into his walkie-talkie.

"Who?" Zigzag asked confused.

"Magnet's coming."

"Twinkle Toes, you're no good at nicknames, over."

Magnet came up to Stanly from the side and taped his shoulder.

"Oh hey Magnet, need a twenty?"

"No," the Mexican youth replied slowly, "I just thought I'd advice you to put that stuff away Caveman. I'd put a lock on it if I were you."

"Why?" Stanly asked, "we're all friends here, aren't we Magnet?"

Jose twitched his shoulder at Tony Railenger, Stanly pretended not to notice.

"So," Caveman continued, "who else needs a twenty?"


	13. Chapter 15

Note on the text: we are growing close to the end, yes! The rock will be removed from my shoulders.

Chapter the next

By third period word of Stanly's money had traveled all through the school, it wasn't just Caveman's money however; half of it belong to Zero. The small half, Caveman reasoned as he gave out twenty dollar bills to students he had never seen before and who he expected never to see again. The plan was going just as X-Ray said it would. Tony was staying far away, but still close enough to watch for an open moment.

During lunch break, the plan moved into phase two.

Magnet found Stanly and asked for his suit. "Because," then Mexican youth justified, "if I don't get it now, I may forget about it."

"Sure, go ahead Magnet." Stanly called from a ring of girls who were admiring his Rolex watch. "It's in a brief case with a red handle in my locker; just make sure nobody sees you take it out. I don't want anybody knowing the combination to my lock."

Magnet left as the girls burst into giggles because of some corny joke Stanly told about the shortest man in the world falling asleep on his watch. Whatever.

The Mexican youth looked around; making sure no one saw him punch in Stanly's code. It was no big deal though; everyone knew it was 135290. Everyone except Caveman.

With a load creak the locker door came open, revealing two briefcases, each with a red handle.

Change of view

Tony was having a hard time finding an open moment. Stanly was always by his locker and when he wasn't, one of D-tent was usually near. Then the perfect time arose, but someone was quicker then Tony and already stole the moment.

The brown haired bully watched surprised as Magnet pried open Stanly locker. Maybe he had underestimated the Mexican youth. Of course, Magnet was the best one to steal Caveman's money. He was well trusted by D-tent. They wouldn't question him. And he was far enough from the tents leader to still act for his own accord.

"Tony," Greg asked "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Not moving his eyes from Magnet, the bully responded, "Yeah, Greg. It looks like the illegal's taking care of the part for us."

"Let's go tell Stevens." Josh suggested.

Tony shook his head, "No, if we go before Ylnats says anything D-tent will know we're up to something. We wait for Ylnats to find out his money's gone, then we go to Stevens."

The other two nodded, in agreement.

Change of view.

Things were going according to plan for D-tent. X-Ray was happy, this was the first one of his plans that actually worked. There had been others that hadn't been successful, like one involving a sleeping Dr. Pendaceski, a roll of toilet paper, and some hair spray. Rex had to cringe when he remembered the privileges that had been stricken from him in that little misadventure.

But now were happier times. From where he stood, outside the janitor's closet, Rex could see Squid and Zigzag talking to Greg and Josh. Good. Those two needed to find out Tony's gang kept their lockers. It was all vital to the plan.

X-Ray glanced at Stanly. Caveman was in the center of a crowd, retelling for the hundredth time that day, the story of how he found Kissing Kate's treasure. Lucky dog, for once the popular girls talked to him.

Zero was about ten feet away hopefully recording every movement on his numerous cameras hidden all over his person. Rex sniffed. Rich Kids! He had to admit that their money did come in handy sometimes, though.

Rex glanced back at Zigzag and Squid who winked and gave him the thumbs up symbol. Time to kick things up a notch. "Hey Caveman," D-tent's leader called as he walked towards Stanly. How about showing me some of your loot?!"


	14. Chapter 16

All right, long time no chapter. I've been working on my others. I need to finish this one so I can start another. The work of an author is never over.

Chapter 25

Principle Stevens was not having one of those happy bubble gum days. On the contrary this was one of those 'Hard rains a gonna fall!' day. Things didn't look well for the school board, vice principle Huggins was resigning, and to top it all off Stevens had the worst headache, a powerful throbbing pain on his temples. Sighing to himself, the school principle took an aspirin, and then returned to frowning over student records.

Huston High was having a little trouble with the newly located x-convict boys. Oh, they hadn't done anything yet, but the logs of numerous teachers showed, they had skipped second and third period yesterday. Stevens could only suspect something. The school had tried to minimize their contact with one another for that very reason.

Principle Stevens opened Allan Shaver's record. Squid's mug shot stared up at him. Looking through Allan's record revealed a failing grade in algebra, it looked like someone was going to get held back a year.

He glanced at Zigzag's, which was budging with physiatrist letters. In truth, the only two who were perfectly well rounded students were Zero and Stanley. X-Ray wasn't doing to bad, but is English paper entitled; 'why Harrison shouldn't have kissed the ceiling' had received a thirty-two, and that would show on his report card.

The only one Stevens was having trouble with was Magnet. The boy didn't fall under any of the student categories defined by the school board. His grades fluctuated between A's and D's, from week to week.

The headman's phone rang. Sighing he picked it up.

"Mr. Stevens," his sectary at the other end called. "Some students are here to see you."

The principle sighed. Ever since Huggins had resigned, he'd been getting more and more calls like this. "Send them in." He ordered at last.

Stanley Yelnats walked into his office followed by a very angry Hector Zeronie.

"Take a seat boys.," the headman ordered, once they did he continued. "What's this all about?"

Caveman shrugged, slouched miserably, and muttered. "I've been robbed." After Zero gave him a harsh elbow, he added. "And some of it was Hectors."

Principle Stevens had not expected that. Thanks to being across the road from a police station, the school enjoyed an almost non-existent crime level. "What was stolen?" He wanted to know, praying it wasn't anything valuable because of the Yelnats' lawyer.

His hopes were dashed against the rocks. "About a half grand, in twenties."

The headman got down to work, the main thing was to clear up this whole mess before Stanley got home and told his parents. A glance at the clock told Stevens he only had three hours to complete his mission. "How did this happen?" He asked.

Stanley sighed. "I don't know, I brought some money to show off, some of it was Hector's and I checked my locker at the end of lunch and now it's gone."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken it?"

After thinking a while, Caveman shook his head. "Nope."

"No one seemed to take a special interest in your money?"

"No, everyone was just cool with it."

As according to plan Hector spoke up. "What about José?"

Stevens picked up his head hopefully, "José?" he repeated.

Caveman scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He really didn't act any differently than anybody else."

"What about all that stuff he said about locking up your money? It was José for sure." Zero declared.

Stevens held back a smile, this was too easy. "I think the only logical thing to do would be-" His telephone rang.

Three more boys were waiting to see him. Tony Railenger, Joshua Smith, and Gregory Miller.

Zero and Stanley whirled around as the bullies entered.

"Well boys," the headman called, "What can I do for you?"

Tony Railenger took an experimental step into the office he'd always tried to avoid. "Mister Stevens, I don't usually do the right thing, but now I feel like it's my duty to tell you who I saw take Yelnats' money."

"Who was it Tony?"

"It was Gonzalez."

Change of View

While Tony was spilling the beans to Stevens, Magnet was sitting in math class next to Kay and passing notes to her.

_So Stanley called you._ He wrote on a corner of his notebook. He ripped it quietly and slid his hand down into the space between the desks. Turning his attention from Kay completely, the Mexican youth focused on the window. Note passing is a very curious art that very few can execute successfully. José smiled as Kay's hand brushed against his own and she took the note.

"Mister Gonzales!" The teacher roared, "Pay attention!"

Magnet sighed. No one seemed to understand that there were better things in life than what X equals in an equation.

Kay tapped her desk, a signal that a note was waiting to be received. Easily, Magnet took the piece of paper back.

_Yes, _it read under the previous message, _he called me last night. _

José scratched his head that meant Stanley had called Kay two nights in a row. _Did he explain things to you? _The answer was reassuring _yes, and I got your letter. _

He still wasn't sure. _You're o.k. with all that? _

_Yes_

_O.K. So I guess we're going dancing tomorrow night. _

_Don't laugh José, but I can't dance. Maybe you teach me?_

_To tell you the truth, I can't either. _

_Then why are we going dancing?_

_'Cause it's Stanley's idea._

_Oh, well, just because he thought of it doesn't mean we have to go through with it. We could always do something else._

_Are there any good movies playing?_

_They made a giant killer Tomatoes three. _

_Do you want to see that?_

_No _

_How about pizza?_

_José I thought you knew I was lactose intolerant _

_Oh, sorry, how about Taco Bell?_

_José we've eaten there the past five times. You're not old enough to drive yet are you?_

_Not legally, why?_

_There's a really cute restraint a little out of town. _

_We could ride bikes_

_It's a fancy restaurant, I don't think we'd want to bike. _

_So I guess we're going dancing._

_I guess so. What time?_

_How's 7?_

_O.K_

José crumbled the note and was about to turn his attention back to class, when the intercom crackled to life.

"Mrs. Crane," Stevens called. "Would you please send, José Gonzales to my office?"

Magnet glanced at Kay, shrugged his shoulders, picked up his things and left.


	15. Chapter 17

Note on the text: Ha, Ha, this is the 2nd to last chapter! Yes!!!!! I thought up a title for my new Magnet's past story, it's to be called, 'If Only His Pocket Hadn't Started Barking, and it is amazing! I can't wait to put it up. Anyway, the sooner I get started with this chapter, the sooner I can put up my new story: )

Chapter: 17 not 26, it's numbered differently in my notebook.

Squid and Zigzag were in the psychiatrist's office, having a joint session. Squid was lying on the coach, while Zigzag stood on his head by the coat rack.

"Tell me about your mother, mister Shaver." Doctor Link called as he scribbled on his paper furiously and stroked his white mustache.

"My Mom?" Allan asked, when the topic of the conversation was affirmed he continued. "Well, she drank allot, and was almost never home. She abused me when she was sober, and sometimes when she was drunk too. Oh, never mind I forgot the abusing part was my dad."

"He hit you did he?"

"Oh yeah, in fact when I try to remember him, all that comes to mind's pain."

"Really." Doctor Link nodded understandingly and continued with his sudoku game. He knew what Squid's problem was already. The boy obeyed no rules because of his bad childhood in which he was constantly rebuked. Zigzag on the other hand was a very difficult nut to crack, not figuratively either.

"What are you doing, mister Spencer?"

Zigzag teetered a bit unsteadily and straightened himself out. "I'm being a fly on the wall."

The doctor took out a sheet of lined paper, and began to take notes. "Tell me," he said holding an inkblot in front of Zigzag's nose, "what does this look like to you."

Ricky snorted, "how am I supposed to know if you're holding it upside-down?"

Link corrected himself hurriedly, "now what does it look like?"

Zigzag studied it briefly, "like a rhino doing the tango with Elvis on a box of captain crunch." He replied seriously.

Doctor Link looked at the inkblot and scratched his head. It clearly didn't appear like Ricky said it did, in fact the only thing he could get out of it was a butterfly. Oh well.

"Now mister Shaver, you said you did not attend 2nd period, because you were quote 'crawling through the vents with Batman', unquote. Would you please elaborate?"

Squid smiled; here came three months of no math class. "Just what I said, see it's like this, I was sitting in class just minding my own business, when Batman fell on me, see he thought I was the joker, and when he found out I wasn't he made me boy wonder."

Link stroked his facial hair and pondered if it was nine or seven that went in the top left box, maybe he should get out of this job.

Zigzag came down from his head stance, easily folded himself into the lotus position and began to hum.

The doctor glanced looked at his watch. "Well boys, I looks like our session is just about over-"

Ricky cut him off. "One session is not truly over until the next begins," he hummed, "doctor Link, my mystic powers have informed me that soon you will receive an important phone call, go on an unexpected journey, and find yourself in the presence of one higher than yourself."

"Mister Spencer," the doctor sighed, " let's be reasonable, you don't have any powers, you are an average fifteen year old boy. And I use that word very loosely." The ringing of the telephone silenced him. Annoyed, he lifted it.

"Can you call me back I'm in the middle of a session, Oh Mr. Stevens, I'm sorry sir… A theft, at our school?! You want me to cross-examine in suspect? In your office, yes sir, I'll be right there, goodbye."

Squid and Doctor Link turned wide amazed eyes to Zigzag. The crazy boy continued humming.

"We'll have another session like this again soon boys, and Ricky, you and me will have a nice little chat about the stock markets."

Zigzag didn't move from the floor, "the stock in the accuser's claim is about to plummet to a level of non existence, sell now."

Change of view

Magnet knew as soon as he opened the door to Mister Steven's office that he shouldn't have gone.

The only two present were the headman himself and Doctor Link. Magnet had always dreaded a meeting like this.

"There you are mister Gonzales, take a seat."

The Mexican youth did as he was ordered. Choosing a place as far away from the headman as possible.

"I'm going to go straight to the point, Mr. Gonzales, I know what you've done."

Magnet glanced about himself warily. This whole situation reminded him of his interrogation with the police chief two years ago. "What did I do?"

Stevens shook his head. "I never can see why you kids don't just confess and get it over with…. I have witnesses José." Just like officer Perkins.

"So why don't you just call the G-men and throw me in the big house?!" After what happened last time, he'd learned not to deny anything, that only led to a harsher sentence.

"Because, I want to hear your side of the story, why did you steal it?"

Magnet was fitting the pieces of the puzzle together, something was stolen, something he was being blamed for taking. Try as he might, the Mexican youth could not recall stealing anything. "Lesson Mister Stevens, I'm new here and not everybody knows me, maybe they mistook some other guy for me?" Sometimes, very rarely, it paid to plead innocent.

The principle sighed, "No José it was you, why did you steal it?"

"Refresh my memory, what did I steal?"

"This is no time to play games young man, why did you take Stanley Yelants' money?"

Stanley's Money!?! He'd done nothing with Caveman's money; actually, he had been worried that Toney might take it. "Mister Stevens, I don't know who took Stanley's money but it wasn't me."

"Why don't you boys ever confess the easy way?!" The headman sighed, as he stood up and began pacing the room. "You seem convinced that you did not steal Stanley's money, but perhaps a look in your locker will prove other wise."

Magnet's eyes opened in shock. His suit! Of course Stanley had told him to get it from his locker…. and it came in a brief case the same as the money… Someone must have seen him take it and thought it was the dough. For a millionaire, Stanley really wasn't that bright. Oh well, Stevens would look in his locker see the suit, and that would be the end of that. "Fine, search my locker, see if you find Stanley's money!"

Principal Stevens nodded these convict types were all the same. "Oh I will do much more than that, I will search your locker, bag, and classrooms until that briefcase is found." He waited for a look of fear to come over José, none did. "Very well," Stevens called, "let's go have a look in your locker."


	16. Chapter, The Last

Here it is, the last chapter! And I am so happy!!!!! This thing's been rotting in my notebook for like 6 months! Here it is, review if you want, if you don't want too, or you're too chicken to, don't! Hope Y'all enjoyed it!

Chapter 18

Principle Stevens, OH heck am I ever sick of writing this guy's name!!!!! Someone, kill him already!!!Went to investigate Magnet's locker as soon as he heard of the missing money, a very unwise decision seeing that it was now break. By the time he reached the suspect's locker, there were lots of students following him. Like Tony, Kay, D-tent and almost everyone else.

"What happened?" Someone asked joining the line.

Numerous voices called out, telling him that Stevens had found the guy who stole Stanley's money.

"José, you better not have." Kay whispered to herself.

X-Ray, who was walking ahead of her, turned around and said reassuringly, "don't worry, our dog's clean."

Kay had no idea what that meant, but Rex's reassuring smile was welcoming.

The Principle reached Magnet's locker and ordered the Mexican youth to open it. Magnet did so and a red handled brief case fell with a clang onto the titled floor.

The halls were silent, the principle sighed, and his job never got any easier. Very undignified he bent down and retrieved the briefcase. Without opening it, he turned to Stanley.

"Mister Yelnats, is this your briefcase?"

Caveman lowered his eyes and shrugged, "yeah, but-"

"No buts." The headman remarked, "This is all the evidence we need. Mr. Gonzalez, I would like to see you in my office."

"But I…" Magnet began. There was a grave difference between being wrongly and falsely accused.

"Hey principal Stevens!" Squid called stepping forward from the crowd. "You lookin' for people who took suitcases out of Stanley's locker?"

Stevens looked annoyed, he could since things were going to get allot more complicated. "Yes mister Shaver, I was. Why?"

"'Cause, I saw Tony Railenger take one of those things out of Stanley's locker." Allan called matter-of-factly.

The headman's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Yap," Squid continued, "he divided it up with his gang and then I had to go to class. I didn't want to be late." Here he smiled, like a goody-goody.

Tony grabbed him by the caller, and slammed him up against the lockers. "Why you little $#!#$!!!!" The bully roared as he drew back his fist and prepared to hit Allan. D-Tent moved over by Greg and Josh, ready for a war.

"Is this true, Mister Railenger?" The headman asked.

Tony turned his gaze from Squid. "No, this little !! Is just trying to blame me and get Gonzalez off the hook!"

"Check his locker," called Allan, "you'll see!" He was silenced by another slam into the metal lockers.

Principle Stevens had to side with, Tony. But he needed the student body to back him so he announced, "very well Mister Railenger, will check you're locker as well."

Tony reached his locker first and sent the door open with a punch. A shower of an assignments and 'f' report cards fell to the floor, but no suitcase.

"See," the bully pointed out, "no money."

The headman nodded. He was about to punish Magnet, when Zigzag brushed past him, crawling on his hands and knees. Allan followed calling, "heel, heel boy, sit stay, good Zigzag."

The crazy boy's nose twitched rapidly as he sniffed the air. "Arrf, Arrf," he barked.

Squid pulled a twenty-dollar bill from his pocket, and waved it before Zigzag's face. "Smell it boy, you got the scent?" Ricky barked. "Good boy, now seek 'um!" The crazy boy put his nose to the ground and began sniffing like a bloodhound.

"This is absurd!" The principle said.

But doctor Link was watching Ricky's every move. "No Bill, I most watch his every move, I will be the man to figure out the case of Richard Spencer. I will be!"

Zigzag followed the scent to principle Stevens and rose up on his back legs, sniffing the suitcase. Everyone held their breaths, but sighed with relief when Ricky moved towards Tony's locker.

"This is all stupid!" The bully called, "everybody knows that Zigzag's one of D-Tent. He's just covering for Gonzalez!"

Ricky turned to face Tony and snarled, his lip drawn back to revile sharp fangs. Without warning, he sprang up and tried to bite the bully's hand, Tony pulled it away just in time. He never spoke badly of Zigzag to his face again.

The crazy boy returned to the hunt, lowing his head to the floor. He made his way back to Tony's locker, and sniffed one of the pockets on his backpack. "Arff!" Ricky barked.

"Good dog, Zigzag." Squid called as he patted the crazy boy on the head. Allan turned to principle Stevens. "Zigzag's nose ain't known to lie, Mister Stevens, I believe you'll find a third of Stanley's money in that pocket, and the rest in his gang's lockers."

The headman reached out a quaking hand and opened the pocket of Tony's bag. Six tightly bound rolls of twenty-dollar bills fell to the floor. All eyes turned to Tony.

"I didn't put that in there!" He protested, "I don't know how it got in there!"

"Sure you do!" Squid butted in, "you put it in there after you and your gang split the dough."

The other lockers were searched; all the money was recovered, except for a large amount that Stanley had lent out.

"Wait." Principle Stevens stopped the procession, "if Stanley's money was in Tony and his friends' lockers, what's in here?" He unlatched the suitcase, a hand made suit fell to the floor, followed by an expensive thing of flower.

For a moment, no one moved, all stood staring at the briefcase's contents in amazement. Then Magnet walked forward, and recovered his new things.

"Did you take these from Mister Yelnats' locker?"

"Yes," the Mexican youth called meeting Stevens' gaze challengingly.

Stanley moved up from his place among the others. "I gave José that suit."

The headman looked confused, "what's with all this money business then?"

X-Ray raised his voice, "A framing's what's been going on Stevens. Tony saw Magnet take Stanley's suitcase, so he figured if he took the money and hid it, no one would ever know. They'd all just take Magnet stole it. Magnet may have been sent to Camp Green Lake, but he's not a thief, not now anyway."

José smiled gratefully at Rex. Maybe D-tent wasn't mad at him anymore. X-Ray returned the grin and mouthed, "don't worry dog, D-Ten's got your back."


End file.
